


The Question is: "What If?"

by Sorrowcult



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia mentions, Sex Trafficking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowcult/pseuds/Sorrowcult
Summary: What if Ash Lynx had given up? What if he never lead any street gangs, he stayed locked up in a bedroom as Dino Golzine's sex toy for the rest of his life? What if Eiji Okumura met Ash after Dino bought him as a toy designed for Ash's using?Things begin to spiral downward as things change and a series of "what if"s follow Ash's every move and plague his every waking moment. He wants to know what will happen when he does try to find the light instead of merely dreaming of it.





	1. The Highest Bidder

Silken sheets brushed and caressed the skin of Ash's legs as he laid tangled within them. His blond hair was splayed around the pillows and falling around his face, sticking up unevenly. One side of his face was extremely warm and sore from being smushed into the pillow. He was awake but he didn't want get up, he wanted to stay tangled in the sheets that made him sick to touch and pretend the outside world didn't exist, alas, he couldn't.

  
The door opened and he heard the familiar click of heels as one of the maids walked in. The seventeen year old sat up slowly, sheets pooling into his bare lap. He watched the way she paused at the sight of him. The skin of his neck was riddled with hickies and bruises, as well as his shoulders and chest. The pity in her eyes was tangible, but Ash didn't care. He frowned, and slid from the bed, stumbling only a little and pausing at the feeling of something warm running down his leg. He looked down and he supposed he should have been surprised by the sight of blood, or at the least, mildly perturbed. He wasn't though, a result of living with Golzine for 2 and the half years. That was a long time, in retrospect. He grabbed a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around his waist, tilting his head at the maid in a look of dismissal, his eyelids low and heavy. "Tell Golzine he's ruined his silk sheets."

  
She nodded, concern on her face but even she knew better than to touch him. No one really touched Ash save for Golzine and Marvin, or some of the faceless men and teachers. Ash knew that his body didn't belong to him since the young age of seven. He was prettier than the other kids, too curious as well. Ash's feet carried him to the en suit bathroom and the cool tile jolted him from his thoughts. A trail of blood followed him there and he just stared at it, aware of the mess he was making but not quite registering it.  
Dropping the sheet, he proceeded to turn on the shower and turned it up high, the right side of hot, enough to scold his skin and leave it red when he knew that he would never feel clean to begin with.

  
Never feeling clean was an experience and Ash was so young when he first knew what it was like.

  
-  
_Stumbling home with torn clothes and a bruised up body, Ash felt like hell. He was sick to his stomach, he wanted his dad to hold him like he sometimes did when he had nightmares. He wanted Griff to tell him stories but he was probably still off training and wouldn't be home until sundown. Stumbling in his father's home and grill, he was thankfully met with just the sight of his father, and none of the usual patrons._

_"Pa.." He called softly, eyes wet with tears. He heard his father's sharp intake of breath and he was pulled into his arms so fast, his head spun, it made him dizzy. "Who did this-?"_

_  
"Coach, Pa. I don't wanna go back, Pa." His father's green eyes were full of many emotions, anger and sadness and anguish. He was held tight to his father's chest as he was carried to the truck and sat in it gently. The drive to the police station was a blur, in fact most of it was a blur when he was forced to recall exactly what happened and the blur only slowed when he was held by the shoulders by a police officer and told to his face: "It wouldn't have happened if he hadn't asked for it."_

__  
From them on, Ash had felt dirty.  
-  
-  
The water had began to run warm when Ash zoned back in and he reached down and turned the cold water off and felt it heat back up a little, enough for him to actually wash himself and then climb out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried himself slowly, knowing that whether or not he left the bathroom, Golzine would be making himself present. He swallowed slowly and wrapped dropped the towel in the laundry basket before he grabbed a lace pink and black kimono, too short and stopping at the top of his thighs. He left the bathroom and felt some part of him shut down, the part that had feeling, leaving nothing but a pretty boy with dead eyes. Golzine was staring at the recently made bed, deep in thought and he barely spared Ash a glance when he first walked in.  
"Good morning, Papa." He hated the irony of that name. Ash walked over slowly and pushed up on his toes a little, kissing the corner of the man's mouth. He got a reaction then, a hand on his hip. He pressed harder against Ash's lips and pulled away, sweeping him over with his eyes. He hated Dino Golzine's eyes.  
"Good morning, darling. Are you hungry?"

  
"Yes, Papa." He lied, he was never hungry in Dino's presence. It was like his appetite was sucked straight from him. He allowed himself to be led into the dining room, through the winding halls of the mansion. He sat down politely when the chair was pulled out for him and he stared at the plate of food set before him. Eggs, bacon and toast. He began to eat slowly and carefully. He occasionally looked up to catch himself being watched by guards or Dino himself. He picked up the cloth beside his plate and wiped his mouth daintily, even though he had barely eaten half of it. "Ash," The teen looked up at Golzine and tilted his head to indicate that he was listening. "I have something for you."  
Ash shuddered, fear shooting up his spine and leaving him wanted to decline the offer even though he knew he couldn't. Dino's gifts were never good, very rarely wondrous things. He watched as Golzine stood up and walked over and behind him, brushing his hair from his neck. Ash shuddered at the man's touch, a mix of fear and disgust. He felt the cool metal around his neck and identified it as a necklace. Ash reached up tentatively and felt his fingers along it. There was something in the middle, a gem of some sort. Swallowing, Ash spoke softly. "Thank you.." He knew it was useless to say it was beautiful, Dino only ever bought Ash beautiful things. He tilted his head when he felt Dino's lips against his skin and he hoped the distaste didn't show too strongly.

  
"We're going to Club Cod tonight, Ash.. I want to buy you something special." Ash knew that the only things that that club was capable of producing was trauma and a very thick file on the sex trade.

  
"Really? I'm not sure.." He knew it was risky to even say that, Dino was a ticking time bomb in his own right. The gentle grip of the nape of his neck tightened slightly. "What was that, Ash? Are you denying my gift to you?"  
Ash stuttered and turned a little, looking up at Dino through his eyelashes. "I just don't think.. I deserve so much.." He went quiet as the grip tightened, eyes closing. "Ash, how many times must I tell you, I'll give you anything. This is part of that. Look at me, boy." Ash opened his eyes and blinked slowly, staring at the man's hazel eyes.  
"We leave in the afternoon, I expect you to be dressed."  
Ash looked down, away from him. He couldn't keep his eyes on him, he didn't know what to do.

  
He was about to become his worst nightmare in a few short hours.  
-  
-  
_The ropes were tight around his wrists, cutting deep into his flesh. The eleven year old was quiet, hadn't spoke a word since he'd been snatched up off the streets. He had barely cried out when they had hit him. Now though, in a dark room full of other children, his resolve was cracking a little. He heard the screams and pleas and he was sick again, like he was with his coach all those times, like when his father stopped loving him, like all those times but worse, because it wasn't just him anymore. He saw two black dress shoes stop before his face and he gasped softly, looking up. The man was easily overweight with brown hair and shades, a disgusting smile on his face._  
_"Hey there, runt." He grabbed him by the hair and dragged him up to his feet, throwing him onto the floor only to grab him by the back of the neck again and haul him up. "They said you're a little broken. Won't talk. We can't sell things like that." He threw Ash again and this time he landed roughly on his back, crushing his arms beneath himself and knocking the wind out of his lungs. He inhaled sharply, kicking his feet out when his pants and underwear were yanked off and he was dragged down towards the edge of the bed. He squirmed but kept his mouth shut and didn't speak. "Say something, slut." He slapped him hard and made him yelp out in pain, kicking out only to have his feet caught and then he heard it, the unmistakable sound of a zipper and he froze, fear clouding his expression._  
_No._

  
No, no, no.

  
_He screamed._  
-  
-  
The bow tie was tight around his throat and Golzine's arm around his waist was like a cage. He was trapped and he was about to descend into the lions den. "You'll enjoy it, Ash. I promise you that."  
If anything, Ash hoped that the ground would open up and the he'd drop straight to the centre and catch fire. He wanted to catch fire, he wanted to die, anywhere but here. The restaurant front was well maintained upon entry, and Ash felt eyes on him from both patrons and Golzine's men. He wasn't dangerous but he was wanted, which may have been worse. They continued walking, through the kitchen and descended into the basement, deep underground. It was soundproof, no amount of screaming would travel past that door once it closed.

  
Ash would know, he too had screamed and pleaded.  
They made it into the basement which was built and arranged more like a theatre than not, carefully arranged rows of seats that were bolted to the floor and the centrepiece of it all, was a stage, designed to hold many people at once but those people mainly consisted of the one running the show and the people they marked down as merchandise. Ash sat in the seat when he was directed to do so, kept his mouth shut and didn't speak at all, even as the show began. He watched as people were dragged on, kicking and screaming. First were woman, they usually started low. Ten thousand dollars was the starting price, for a girl who looked like she was six. Ash felt the bile in the back of his throat and raised a hand to cover his mouth, closing his eyes and swallowing harshly. He couldn't watch, he couldn't. The necklace against his skin weighed on him and he wanted to leave, but he knew that it had never been about his wants.  
Ash opened his eyes as he heard the excited sounding voice of the auctioneer.

  
"This one is a bit special! A Japanese boy, beautiful brown eyes and the golden ticket- he's a virgin!" Ash looked down and saw the boy. His eyes looked like melted gold beneath the lights of the stage and they were wide with dark lashes. He was scared, he could tell, but he was also drugged up. Ash knew he was, they always drugged them before forcing them onto the stage.  
"Ash? You look interested. Is he the one you want?" Ash looked at Dino, eyes wide. He seemed to suddenly realise that he'd been staring but something about him, it drew Ash in. He saw something in his eyes that reminded Ash briefly of himself, from before.  
"Yes."

  
He listened as Dino bid, the price obscenely high. He looked away when he heard the words "sold."  
Ash can't bring himself to ease the ache as he realised that he just stole someone's life.


	2. Vanilla and Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji is given a warm welcome into the Golzine manor.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Non-consensual blowjobs, general Golzine behaviour and mentions of abuse.

Eiji's head was spinning and whatever he was laying on was obscenely soft. He groaned, shifting around before he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He wondered, briefly, if he had never went on the trip to New York. Slowly, he sat up and things were hazy. His nose was assaulted with the smell of something sweet, like perfume but not overbearing. His eyes landed on a boy, sitting on a black chaise across from himself. He watched Eiji quietly, eyes hard as he stared down at him.

"Who are you?" He asked and it must not have been in English if the look he was given was anything to go by. The black curtains were billowing and the boy sat up, gracefully climbing to his feet and walking over to him. He had long blond hair and piercing green eyes, he wore a bracelet of bruises around his wrists and a necklace with a sapphire gem imbedded into the centre. It was beautiful and so was the boy who was now touching his forehead but it didn't stop the confusion or fear that was still thrumming in his veins.

"Who.. are you?" Eiji tried again, this time in heavily accented English. The boy's eyes widened slightly and he tilted his head. "Can you speak much English?"  
Eiji shook his head, the language not one he was fluent in.

"Mm.. Alright." He mumbled under his breath and stepped away from him. "My name is Ash.. You're at the Golzine Manor. Do you remember how you got here?"  
Eiji shook his head again and Ash gave him a pained look. "You were sold as a sex slave." There was no point in Ash trying to hide the truth from him, it would only hurt him more in the end. Eiji translated the words and his grip on the silk sheets tightened. Now that he actually looked the boy over, he could see that his body was only hidden by a thin, silk robe and that he was fairly small, like he hadn't grown properly. Ash sighed and pulled the robe tighter around himself, looking away.

"What's your name?"

Eiji looked Ash over once more before speaking up. "Okumura Eiji."  
Ash nodded and looked at the door. "You aren't panicking or screaming yet. Let's keep it that way." Ash reached out like he was going to touch him but simply retracted his hand before looking towards the door. "Don't do anything stupid like try to run away. They'll catch you." He looked Eiji over one more time before turning and leaving, the sound of the door locking filling him with panic. Eiji stared after the door and looked around before sliding off of the bed and covering his mouth. "A sex slave..?" He repeated in Japanese and it couldn't have been true. That was the sort of thing that only existed in books and movies and happened to other people.

The teen slid to his knees and promptly threw up.

              ***  
  
"Ugh, he made a mess.."

"He destroyed the room worse than when Ash first got here."

Eiji felt himself being picked up. He started fighting almost immediately. He scratched and punched, missing more blows than he landed when he felt himself go flying and he hit the wall. He was stunned for a moment when his head hit the wall, the crack ricochetting around his skull. He slid to the floor limply, dazed.

"Fucking bitch!" The man yelled and wiped blood from his busted lip. His partner laughed quietly at him and shook his head. Eiji was glaring at them now, the daze slowly fading, lips pulled back in a snarl. The door was wide open now and he did what any reasonable person would do, and bolted for the door. He heard the men come chasing after him. The mansion was like a maze, full of twists and turns. He was surprised that they hadn't caught up to him and in his panic, he threw open the door to a random room and practically flew into it, slamming and locking the door. It was quiet for a few moments before he heard a voice that made him feel cold and he stiffened up.

"Well, what do we have here."

Eiji tensed and slowly turned around, watching the man before him. He was older with a thick moustache but the one thing that was sticking out to him was the sight of the blond head, dutifully bobbing between his thighs, the lewd sounds finally reaching his ears.

"Ash." The boy sat back and looked over his shoulder at the boy. He didn't look ashamed or shocked but at most, he looked empty. "Go get your boy." The man gave a smile to Ash and ran a hand through his hair, a mockery of love. Eiji would have assumed that they were lovers had there not been something so vividly unnerving about the sight. It felt wrong, jagged and misplaced. Then there were Ash's eyes, so empty, it was a wonder he was even alive.

His eyes reminded him of the eyes of someone who was dead.

"Yes, Papa."

The boy stood up and looked at Eiji with a frown as he wiped his mouth with back of his hand. "You made a mess of your room.." He told him as he walked over and grabbed his wrist, gently pulling him out of the room. "I'm going to bring you to my room, just don't fuck it up, alright?" He said as soon as the door closed behind them.

Eiji stared up at him and nodded slowly, jolting when he heard rushed footsteps. He turned slowly, just in time to catch sight of a gun barrel.

"Darren," Ash began softly. "Why are you pointing a gun at my boy?" He pushed Eiji behind him a little, eyebrow raised elegantly. One never would have known that he'd been between the legs of some man twice his senior earlier. It unnerved Eiji to his very core.

"Your little bitch busted my lip." Ash covered his mouth with one hand, soft and dainty. "Oh, he's just untrained, is all. Besides, you probably scared him. Shoo." He moved his hand in a dismissive manner and turned to Eiji with a much softer expression on his face. The pity in his eyes didn't look intentional, it was almost as if he was trying to hide it but he couldn't, like it was an accidental show of true emotion.

"Now.. Come on." Ash grabbed Eiji's wrist and slowly led him past the guards, silk robe flowing out behind him. He walked with his head held high, the bruises and handprints on his pale skin standing out. Like a proud peacock that would soon die, that's what this boy briefly reminded Eiji of. Silent, Eiji followed him and they didn't go to the room that Eiji had been in before, but rather to one that held more assets. A black and gold canopy bed, full of pillows, a vanity with makeup and perfume on it, two doors that Eiji assumed led to the bathroom and closet.

It must've been Ash's room, he thought belatedly, eyes on the blond boy. It felt.. Empty. Cold, as if despite all these aspects of it, the room wasn't lived in. Slept in, perhaps, but not lived in.

"Now, now, I'm leaving you in here. Please don't make a mess, I have to go. Do you understand me?" Ash was gentle as he spoke, but there was a firmness to it. Eiji nodded slowly and Ash glanced towards the door. "Now.. I'm going to lock the door. I can't keep those men out if they get in. If they tell you to do something, listen to them, do you understand me? You ran from them once, twice could end with you as a corpse, okay?"

Eiji shuddered, the gentleness was gone, all rough edges and sternness. He was serious, deadly.

"Yes, I.. understand." Eiji stammered out, eyes falling to the floor. The blond boy sighed and nodded, but he wasn't really looking at Eiji anymore.

"Good. Stay here. I'll return in a few hours to give you the grand tour of things. I'll lay down the rules with you as well." He talked slowly, for Eiji's sake, and when he nodded to show that he understood, Ash gave him a weak smile.

There was no more preamble, he simply left and locked the door behind himself. It locked from the outside, just like the other. It made him feel vulnerable. He was stuck but those men could easily get into the room. He heeded Ash's words, he didn't want to make a mess. The room smelled like him, like vanilla and strawberry perfume and something slightly more masculine. He could see strands of blond hair in a brush that rested on the dresser, there was a notepad with something scribbled down on it but he couldn't read what it said.

He felt like he was invading, no matter how cold it felt inside the room. Eiji ended up climbing into the chair in the corner of the room, it was one that was like a small half bubble, it was plush and black, swallowing Eiji up and he curled up in it. Now that he was alone, he had time to properly panic.

He was in the home of a man, who seemed to be hurting Ash, with dangerous men who carried guns. He was bought like property for crying aloud! There was a name for that, in Japan it was the Yakuza but in America it was.. What was it? Closing his eyes, Eiji forced himself to try and remember the name, and when he did, he went cold, eyes widening.

Mafia, he was in the home of the Mafia. He was a lot of things but he wasn't clueless. He had probably been bought to do the same thing as Ash, to pleasure a man who would probably kill him when his use ran out. He shivered despite the warmth of the room, glancing at the door.

He would die here.

It was a sobering reality, that he would be killed if he made the wrong move. If he said or saw the wrong thing, he would die. That's what was always in the news and the movies, right? There was always some truth to it, wasn't it?   
He didn't cry, but that didn't mean his emotions weren't in utter disarray.

He barely even know the door was opening until he heard it slam shut and he jumped, eyes wide as he looked up. It was the man from earlier, Darren, and he looked a little calmer but looks could be deceiving.

"Aw, you look a little scared, baby." Eiji wanted to scramble to his feet, but he knew he wouldn't get far. Darren was between himself and the door, and he could see his gun at the waist of his pants. "You're a little quiet, but I guess that works." He was looming over his now, hands gripping either side of the chair, smirking at him.

He pulled the gun from his waistband and pressed it to the side of Eiji's head, watching the fear fill his brown eyes. "You know.. You're probably off limits because you belong to the little lynx, but let's keep this between us." Standing up straight, he kept the gun against his head and with his free hand, unbuttoned his pants. He was hard, Eiji could tell, and he was scared. He didn't dare scream, not with the gun against his head. Darren pushed his underwear down just enough to slip his cock free. He stroked his cock once, letting go before he grabbed Eiji roughly by the hair and yanked him closer, the head of his dick brushing against Eiji's lips. He pursed his lips when he felt the cool metal against his temple.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'll blow your fucking brains out. You better not bite either, so open your mouth." Eiji closed his eyes, tears prickling in them. He didn't want this, he didn't want to be here, for once, he wished he was home.

Darren sighed when he didn't listen, exasperated as he yanked Eiji's head back and glared down into his eyes. "Let me reiterate," he heard the safety of the gun click. "Open you damn mouth." Eiji choked on a sob but opened his mouth, thin trails of tears leaving his closed eyes as Darren pressed into his mouth.

He wasn't gentle, he fucked Eiji's throat raw. He didn't care about his gags, just tapped the gun against his cheek every time his teeth came to close to biting him. With a groan, Eiji's nose wrinkled at the worm flood of cum filling his mouth. Despite that though, he didn't pull out. Eiji whimpered low in the back of his throat and Darren smiled down at him.

"Swallow it. All of it." Eiji's eyes widened, teary, his eyelashes were clumped together. He didn't want this, he never wanted this. He just wanted it over with. Closing his eyes, Eiji swallowed thickly around his cock. It was a disgusting feeling, one he never wanted to feel again.

"Good boy." He pulled out and gently traced his thumb around Eiji's reddened and swollen lips. He smiled down at him, cruelly. "Remember now," he was dressing now, back to looking calm and composed while Eiji wanted to vomit. "Our little secret."

The moment he was out of the room and the door had locked, Eiji was out of the main room, into the the bathroom where he dropped to his knees and promptly shoved two fingers down his throat. It looked easier on television but it didn't take long before he was throwing everything in his stomach up. There was nothing but cum and stomach acid anyway. It burned his oesophagus but at least it was out of him.

He stumbled to his feet a little, flushing the evidence of his attack and walking over to the sink, mechanically washing his hands. He paused once he saw himself in the mirror. His eyes weren't hollow, not like Ash's but he could see his own pain in them. His lips were red, and he frowned. He dipped his head down and sipped from the rushing facet, not caring how hot the water was as he swished it around his mouth and spit, repeating the process till the taste was gone.

Emotionally and physically, he was drained, he wanted to sleep but he was scared to. What if something happened while he slept? What if Darren came back and he did something worse? It could always be worse, there would always be things that hurt like a bitch, and he was unfortunate to believe that there was nothing that would stop Darren next time.

Not that he knew what stopped him from completely stripping him of his dignity this time. He felt dirty regardless, and tired. Tired won out and he walked over to Ash's bed, kicking his shoes off carelessly before he climbed in and hugged a pillow to his chest.

Ash's scent filled his nose and he slowly drifted off to the scent of vanilla and strawberries.

                         ***

Eiji was sleep when Ash stumbled back into the room. He was curled up on top of the duvet and his head was tucked beneath his arms. Ash supposed feral position was fitting, the boy couldn't have been older than sixteen, but he wasn't sure. He would never ask, for fear of what answer he could get. His face hurt, a bruise no doubt forming from where Golzine had hit him. He'd have to keep Eiji under lock and key to avoid the beatings being any worse than that.

Gliding through the room, like a ghost, he ignored the stickiness between his thighs and the ache that came with every step to observe the boy. His eyelashes caressed his cheeks in his sleep and his plush lips were set in a frown. He looked cold, even as he slept his body was tense.

"I'm sorry.." Ash whispered, gliding over to the boy and leaning over him. He wanted to touch him, but his skin was tainted. "I wouldn't wish this on my worse enemy."

Eiji made a snuffling noise in his sleep that reminded Ash vaguely of a puppy, and it only made him feel worse. He shouldn't have said anything, shouldn't have let anyone capture his attention at that damn auction. Golzine would have beat the hell out of him when they arrived home but at least in his pain and suffering, he wouldn't brought anyone until this place.

Ash was no better than Marvin, he thought, to have taken interest upon the subtle innocence Eiji held and allowing Dino to see it in his eyes. Shaking his head, Ash moved away from the boy and slipped into the bathroom.

 


End file.
